


Letters

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Ghosts and Guilt (Leandra Bethany Hawke, series 1) [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some letters from Junior to Leandra in the year after Evelyn and Malcolm died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

_Leandra,_

_It’s been a couple of months, are you okay? Please come visit us or even better move to Skyhold. We miss you. I would come to see you, but I know you don’t want any of us to be there. You have no idea how much it hurts us that you would push us away. You’re wrong by the way. We do not blame you for what happened, and you’re not a failure. Please, just send us a letter. Even that would be enough._

_Love,_

_Junior_

_Leandra,_

_Writing a letter saying “I am alive” is not enough. The girls are constantly worried for you, as am I. We all love you, and it’s not just the three of us that does. Everyone you came in contact with here misses you. And it’s not because of who our parents ~~are~~ were. You made a difference here. I can see your hand in the way the soldiers train. Please stay with us, even it’s just for a little while._

_Love,_

_Junior_

_Leandra,_

_The girls are in tears after your last “letter”. I can’t believe you would respond with “stop writing”. What happened to the girl I once knew? Where did my best friend go to? I miss my sister. The girl that would raid the sweets with me when we were little, that would go fishing and swimming with me. The girl that would walk around in the woods with me, and team up with me to work on chores around the house. You’ve always been so open and loving. But now, you’re different. Don’t let the guilt you feel isolate you. You need to heal, and you can’t do it alone. Please, we miss you more than words can describe._

_I don’t know why I’m bothering sometimes. I doubt you ever read my letters._

_I love you, sister._

_Junior_

_Leandra,_

_I know you probably don’t read these, but I’m hoping you save them at least, and maybe one day will read them. Marric proposed to me. He and I are getting married. It would mean so much to me if you would come to Skyhold for our wedding. Please, at least say something. The last time I sent you a letter, you just sent the raven back, with no reply. Please, please I beg you to say something, anything. Even if it’s to say that you won’t come, or to stop writing, or that you’re alive. Anything is preferable to silence. Please. I am so scared for you. It’s been almost a year since mother and father died. Please, just write something. I am afraid that there is something wrong there, that we will come to see if you are okay and find you’ve died, all alone. If we don’t hear anything, Cullen said that he would go to see you in person. We’re all worried for you, please, stop isolating yourself and join us in Skyhold._

_Love,_

_Junior_

Leaning against the mantel, Leandra stares at the unopened letter in her hand. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she tosses the letter into the fire. She watches it burn before sending the raven back to where it had come from. When it’s no longer visible, Leandra makes her daily trek into the woods toward her father’s grave.


End file.
